Jingle Bell Rock
by IBecameAsMadAsRabbits
Summary: My Christmas gift to you guys cuz you're so awesome. And kinda demanding BUT THATS WHAT I LOVE ABOUT YA :
1. Oh hi

"… um sure. I can manage… I understand… yeah. I miss you too, Joe." Sammy hangs up on her cell phone.

I raised my eyebrows. Un-freaking-believable. "He's not coming." It's not a question that comes out of my mouth.

She shakes her head. "Busy, but whatever. I can do this."

"You're insane, Sammy." I tell her.

She rolls her eyes. "Psshaw. Moving furniture and household appliances into the house by the end of the day? Challenge accepted bro."

I laugh. "Sammy Keyes, you are the most stubborn girl I have ever met."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Absolutely not. It's what I admire the most about you." I told her.

A voice comes form the door. "Knock knock and ho, ho, ho to our dearest Sammy Keyesta!"

Billy walks through the open door into the empty house and wraps Sammy into a hug. "Billy!" Sammy exclaims. "We've missed you!"

Billy replies, "And I've missed you guys. I freaking swear, I'm never going east with my sister during the winter EVER AGAIN. I'm still cold! Anyway, Christmas has come early. Me and Casey shall magically transport your stuff into the house."

She looks confused for a second and then she turns to me…

"Casey Acosta, you have work today! Why are you going to help me when you can go earn your commission, you silly boy?"

"Let me think… move furniture or sell a car that looks, works, and smells like shit? I don't mind, Sammy. And I don't want you to hurt yourself moving a washer to the basement by yourself."

"Besides," Billy pops up, "we're hoping you'll feed us later."

Sammy smiles at us and then wraps us in a giant bear hug. I think of only one thing as she hugs us: Joe doesn't deserve her. Apparently, Billy seems to be thinking of something else.

"Ahhhhh… warmth."

Sammy pulls back and jokes, "Billy, you perv…" Dammit Billy!

Billy retorts, "Sor-ry! But I'm still freezing from my trip to the cursed Eastern Coast. DAMM YOU, CONNECTICUT!"

Sammy rolls her eyes. "Surrrre Billy. Come and help me with the bed, first." Me and Billy follow her to the moving van.

"Oooooh!" Billy says in a girly voice. "Somebody can't wait to get it on with Joey."

I blurt out, "Shut the fuck up."

Sammy's red from embarrassment "Jeezum Billy. I don't let him do any of that, okay? Now get offa it.

He shuts up… for about five seconds and then starts up on the subject of quesadillas…

Sammy doesn't seem to let Billy's sex comment bother her. Today is important to her.

She's finally moved out of that crappy apartment, which was really just a small cold basement. No thanks or help from that ass, Joe. When Sammy turned 21, a few months ago, she found out that her Grams and Hudson had gotten her a savings account, years ago that had been collecting money for years. She was able to use the money when she turned 21. She never told anyone how much there was. But I could tell that there was still a lot left even after she bought this house and new furniture.

She deserves this.

But out of everything she doesn't deserve Joe. She doesn't deserve to be stood up on numerous dates because Joe-the-bastard cares more about his job than his own girlfriend. I don't even know why she likes him. The only one of us who can get along with him is Danny. Joe isn't funny, sweet, nice, reliable or even attractive in anyway. But Sammy is. That's why he loves her. I've heard him tell her that on days that we all hang out. We'd just hang out at mine or Billy's apartment. Whenever we are all watching a movie on the couch, Joe would tell her how much he loves her. But Sammy would be fast asleep, resting her head on my shoulder.

I'd like to think she is only pretending to sleep to avoid answering him but my karma is fucked up. It just can't be true…

DIVDING LINE. LALALALALA HOW MANY OF YOU WANNA KICK JOE'S ASS?

After about FOUR HOURS LATER, Sammy is all settled. Everything is in its place. Except for one empty corner in the living room that Sammy is currently glaring at.

She scowled "It's just so… empty."

I walk up to her and sling my arm on her shoulders. "I can fix that." I whistle loudly.

And right on cue, Billy, Danny, Marissa, Dot, and Holly walk through the door, carrying a Christmas tree.

Well, Billy, Danny, and Holly are carrying the tree. Marissa and Dot are carrying a box of decorations.

Sammy gasped.

I tell her, "It's a housewarming gift. We all chipped in for the tree and the ornaments."

Sammy was still staring. Billy asked me, "Where do we put it Case?"

Sammy speaks up, "On the floor, Billy. All of you put it down and give me a hug. Thank you so much. I love you guys."

I was already next to Sammy, so she turned to me and hugged me first. It was a group hug but I could only distinguish Sammy…

THE GREAT DIVIDE MY FELLOW CAMMIACS

"Hey, babe. I made it."

FUUUUCCKKKK… Joe. What the fuck is he doing here? The tree was already set up with the lights and ornaments. Everything was perfect. And Joe just waltzes in here like he owns the place. The sad part is that one day; he might actually own the place. Billy works in the only jewelry store in town and he said that Joe put a ring on layaway. He's going to propose to her. To Sammy. My Sammy.

How come Sammy couldn't see how much I love her? We've been friends for nine years. How could she be so naïve to miss all my hints? But why didn't I say something? Anything, to show her that I deserve her more than Joe does.

-.- Joe. Want to know what he does for a living?

He's the prick from that kids show Blue's Clues.

That fact alone makes me hate him because Steve was Awesome. Just saying.

Joe gets paid for acting like an idiot and dog sitting an animated dog THAT SHOULD BE ALREADY DEAD.

I was sitting at one end of the sofa and Sammy sat right next to me. Which left a spot right next to Sammy for the faggot.

Joe shot a glare at me. He openly hates me, but that's a story for some other time.

Anyway, Joe leans over to kiss Sammy on the lips… but Sammy turns her head at the last second to ask me something. I don't know what. All I know is that Joe's slobbery lips ended up kissing below her ear and some hair. Like a creeper he probably smelled her hair while he was kissing her.

What the hell was that?

Why would she turn away?

I decide not to get my hopes up.

Joes about to sit down, but then Billy swoops in and sits next to her, pulling Marissa with him. So now it's me, Sammy, Billy, then Marissa, annnd Joe.

Billy just passed Danny on the friend O' Meter.

"Casey." Sammy whispered.

Her breath tickled my ear. She was whispering something to me. She wanted to tell me something. For me and no one else.

"Yeah?" I tried to sound indifferent. But inside, I felt like a dam firework went off in my heart.

"Why can't you and Joe get along?"

Fail.

Fuck. Damn you, Joe. Damn. You.

I sighed, "That's a story for another day. I'm sorry, Sammy, but I don't like him."

She looked confused. dammit, even when she was absolutely confused, she was breathtaking. Which just makes me hate Joe even more…

She raised her eyebrows, "Are you going to tell me why?"

"You don't want to know why…"

She blinked, "Christmas."

"What?"

"You're telling me on Christmas, Casey. I don't wanna be wondering this for New Year's."

Every New Years since the first New Years Eve when we first met, me and Sammy would go into town and just hang out. Just the two of us. NO JOE.

Last year, Joe wanted to fly Sammy to New York to watch the ball drop in Time Square for New Year's. But Sammy didn't go. Instead, me and Sammy (no Joe) just hung out and rented the first Paranormal Activity.

So we had our own tradition. And on our own tradition, we were completely honest with each other. Like last year, I told her that the reason one of her fish disappeared wasn't because of her cat, Dorito, went after it. Actually, I accidently gave her fish a whole bunch of Dorito's treats, thinking it was fish food.

And she told me the reason that my ex-girlfriend, Lissa, broke up with me is because she wanted to date Danny and wanted to do it, but I said we should wait. It didn't surprise me Lissa was a slut.

"Alright then, Sammy. Christmas."

She smiled and then did the unexpected.

She leaned over to give me a kiss on the cheek.


	2. Sooo

"Sammy…" Joe said through clenched teeth. "What the hell was that?"

Sammy rolled her eyes. "Calm down, Joe. Billy kisses me on the cheek all the time."

"Yeah, but Billy is practically gay!"

Sammy replied, "He's not gay Marissa is his girlfriend. And what's your problem with Casey?"

Joe glared at me right then. Then he turned away. That was his way of admitting defeat. He did that a lot. He's such a pussy.

There was an awkward silence until Dot spoke up "Oh my gosh, Sammy, we should have our Christmas party here. It'd be soooooo cute."

Sammy smiles "That's a great idea. Alright then. You guys all know the drill; you each have to bring presents for everyone.

Every year, we have a Christmas party on Christmas Eve. We hang out, open presents, drink eggnog…

But at the last two parties, Sammy mysteriously got drunk. Which doesn't make sense because there was no liquor in the eggnog…

Everyone had already left and Joe swore that he'd "take good care of her" and I should go home

Fuck no.

Joe can't keep it in his pants. So I drove Sammy home and stayed with her all night and all the next day through her hangover.

And then Joe had the nerve to –

"Oh my gosh! Sammy, we should buy a Christmas dress for the party!" Marissa squealed

"Nooooooo… Marissa, I will not wear a dress. I refuse." Sammy replied

Marissa pouted and asked me, "Casey, wouldn't Sammy look beautiful in a dress?"

"She'd look beautiful in anything…"

Sammy blushed a dark pink, "Shut up, I do not."

Silly Sammy. She doesn't realize how beautiful she looks. Her long brown hair goes perfectly with her jade-green eyes.

"C'mon, babe. You'd look hot in a dress."

I rolled my eyes at Joe's pervertedness.

"Fine, Marissa. It'll be your Christmas gift. I'll wear a damn dress. But it better not make me look like a slut."

Marissa squealed "Yay! You won't regret it, Sammy!"

I try to hold in a laugh. But Marissa notices and glares at me. "What's so funny, Acosta?"

"Nothing. Except that I can't imagine our beloved Sammy wearing heels with the dress. You know she'll just wear her high topes."

Marissa's eyes widen. This is her OMG-FASHION-DISASTER look.

The she snarls at me jokingly, "You son of a bitch."

Sammy snickers, "I hope the dress matches my high tops."

DIVIDE AND CONQUER SO WE CAN STORM THE CASTLE. IN OTHER WORDS, HERES A DIVIDING LINE

"What do you mean you won't be at work?" my boss yelled at me through the phone.

"I'll be busy…"

"Is it that dam girl again?"

I seethed with rage, "You're just pissed that she turned you down three years ago."

"Shut the hell up, kid, I'm still your boss."

I was about to say a dangerous thing… "You're a pedo boss…"

The end of the line was silent for a few seconds, "…Don't bother to coming to work after the holidays. You've got that little bitch to thank for that."

I hung up the phone. What just happened?

I pissed off my boss for Sammy and in this economy…

I enrage my boss and got fired for Sammy, but Joe can't leave his imaginary dog alone for a day.

I am in some deep shit.

Not only did I lose my job, but I have absolutely no idea what to get Sammy for Christmas.

She's so down to earth that she doesn't care about clothes or jewelry.

SO WHAT THE HELL DO I GET FOR HER?

I'm a fail…

Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and I don't have a gift for the one I really care about. The party is tomorrow night and it usually goes on until four in the morning.

My eyes fall on the night table beside my bed. On it lays the rusty old horseshoe charm that I gave Sammy for her 13th birthday. Even though she always wears it on her high top, she told me to hang on to it for her in case she lost it while she was moving into the new house. I was going to go over and give it back today, but I suddenly have a better idea…

IM SO PATHETIC THAT I USED LIKE THREE DIVIDING LINES ALREADY

It was unbelievable hard to find Sammy's gift. Why? Because its fricken December 23. And when I did get her present, the guy charged me an arm and a leg for it. But it was better than getting it off the street.

I took it home, put a bow on it, and put it on the bed beside me and blew out the candle next to my bed. I don't have a job anymore so there's no way in hell that I'm using anymore electricity.


	3. Yeaaaah

"Casey! Where've you have been for the past two days? I've missed you." That's the greeting Sammy gives me at the door. I just try to act nonchalant like always, but it's Christmas Eve. I'm on frigging cloud nine.

"I've been around. Looking for a job, for your present…"

Sammy's eyes widen, "Casey Acosta, you got yourself fired?"

I shrugged, "Alfredo was being a prick."

She gave me a suspicious look. "Did he say something about me? Because I told you not to talk back to him. I don't care what he says about me!"

I snapped back, "But I do!" I soften my voice, "Don't worry Sammy. I'll be fine. Let's have a merry Christmas…Eve."

She smirked and her eyes went to the bag of presents. "Let me help you. They must be heavy."

I held them out of reach. "Its fine, Sammy. I'll just put them under the tree with the others." I took her hand and led her to the tree in the living room.

She glanced up at me, "Been working out, Case?" then she blushed like she couldn't believe that it came out of her mouth.

I smirked. "Maybe. You would know…" Once, she had walked in on me while I was changing. I already had my pants on; it was my shirt that wasn't on. She had seen me without my shirt before, like when everyone hung out in the public pool.

So I never understood why she felt so embarrassed over it.

Sammy rolled her eyes. "Just because you have rock-hard abs and… a six-pack… doesn't mean you have permission to be cocky."

"No," I joked, "but the fact that I'm super sexy gives me permission to be cocky."

Sammy jokes right back. "Can't deny that. But you're not Spiderman so let me help you with the bag."

"That's where you're wrong. I am Spiderman. And you are the defenseless Mary-Jane." Before she can reply that she isn't a weak, red-headed whore I put one arm under her knees and the other around her back and picked her up.

She yelps. "Ca-sey! Put me down!" I don't take her seriously because she's talking through her laughter.

I carefully toss her onto the sofa and push it to the living room, right in front of the tree.

I sat down next to her and pulled her onto my lap. I whispered in her ear." So when will everyone get here?"

Sammy buried her face in the crook of my neck. I felt her eyelashes on my neck flutter as if she was trying to stay awake.

"I dunno…" she mumbled

"You sure?"

". I think Marissa will be soon and Billy is probably with her."

Sammy looked up at me and I smiled at her. She blinked a few times and I noticed that she looked a bit light headed.

"Are you okay, Sammy? You look dizzy."

She blushed and turned away, "I'm fine. Jeez, Casey. That stupid song by LMFAO, I'm sexy and I know it was freaking made for you."

I smiled. Sammy thought I was sexy. She even admits it to me. TAKE THAT, JOE! He's got a Ph.D in faggotry.

"I've always been sexy. Why are you telling me this now?"

She rolled her eyes "Casey, your ego is too big for your own good. I wish I could get a needle and stab it."

While I was trying to come up with a sarcastic response, a voice yelled from the front door. "Ding-dong, Ding-Dong Sammy Keysta!" I sigh and left Sammy off my lap and set her down carefully on the sofa. I go to open the door and find…who else?

''Billy, you have THE worst timing ever.'' I snapped at him.

He raised an eyebrow "What, were you putting the moves on Sammy?'' After a few seconds his eyes widen and he goes. '' Holy motherfucker, you still like her? After nine years, how do you stay obsessed about a girl after nine years? Especially when said girl she has a _boyfriend_."

I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall. "Billy, I don't expect you to understand."

Billy gave me a goofy smile. "I understand, Casey. You love her, like I love Marissa. It's cool, bro. Sammy deserves better than Joe. And it's your fault she's with that bastard anyway."

My eyes flew open, "What do you mean?" What did I do?

Billy looked confused now. "Don't you know?"

"Spit it out Billy."

He sighs, "You need to ask Marissa. She knows the whole story."

I raised an eyebrow, "Apparently, you know enough. Why don't you tell me?"

He looks down, "Case, we've been friends for years. You're like the brother I've always wanted. I refuse to be the bearer of bad news."

I stared at him. "Billy Pratt, that is the most sentimental thing you've ever said."

He snorted, "Pfft. You should hear me when I'm around Marissa. I sound like I swallowed a Twilight book."

I assured him, "If you ever start wishing to be a sparkly vampire with high testosterone levels, I I will gladly beat you to death

PSST. YOU! YEAH, YOU! THIS…IS A DIVIDING LINE…

"Casey, I'll tell you when Sammy's busy, okay?"

I gave Marissa my death glare. -_- "Busy with what? There are only seven of us here." He-who-is-a-total-fag wasn't here yet.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Be patient. If you wanna know how you idiotically led yourself to your own demise, don't piss me off."

I felt like getting away from Marissa. For the past two years Marissa has barely talked to me. I don't get why.

I snuck up on Sammy, who was talking to Dot and Holly.

"I don't know, guys. I really don't think he-" Sammy paused. She couldn't possible know I was behind her, could she?

She started to laugh. "Casey Acosta, you are the worst ninja ever."

I move in and hug her with my hands resting on her stomach.

I said, "Maybe I'm not a good ninja, but I could definitely be an underwear model." I rested my chin on her shoulder.

I addressed Dot and Holly. "What do you think?"

Holly winked at Sammy. "You should model briefs instead of boxers, Case…"

Sammy burst out laughing.

I said, "Awh shit. Now I feel all awkward."

DIVIDE THIS SHIT… D: MY FOOT FELL ASLEEP AGAIN…

Dammit! Where the fuck was Marissa?

Sammy was talking to Holly and Dot and Danny and Billy are conversing…

A flash of brown hair caught my eye as it headed into the kitchen. I followed it of course…

Marissa perched herself up on the counter and said to me, "You're an idiot." Getting no response from me, she continued.

"I mean seriously! Couldn't you see how much she liked you? Are you THAT blind? Why didn't you grow a pair and tell her you love her, you wuss?"

I was dumbfounded. "She…she liked me?"

"Of course she did! You were all she talked about and to this day. I think she still likes you!" Marissa paused. "I shouldn't be telling you this. I promised Sammy I wouldn't tell…but I can't stand Joe. Even though you're totally clueless… you make Sammy happy. I know that you won't push Sammy to do… things."

Out of everything she said, one thing that really caught my attention. "Joe pressures Sammy? To do what?"

I'll kick his ass…

"Just sex, but Sammy's stubborn. She'll never give in to someone that she doesn't love."

BWAHAHA, take that Joe! She totally likes me better, because I am the amazing Spiderman, bro!

"She didn't want to tell you because she thought you were out of her league. You're always joking about how sexy you are. So then she stared to doubt that you and her would have a chance together. That's why she started dating Joe."

I blinked, "I'm… an idiot."

"Nice to know we agree."

"The thing is you still might have a chance with her." She said with a serious face. I look at her with a surprised faced. "Sammy… doesn't love Joe, nor likes him. She only said yes so she wouldn't hurt him. She can't dump him now because she doesn't know how you feel for her. She doesn't want to be single and then she sees you with someone else. She's still in love with you. I can tell. So grow a pair and make her break up with Joe."

I glared at her, "Grow a pair? Listen, I have…"

She squealed and cut me off. "Ew! Gross! Stop being so conceited and tell Sammy she's pretty."

I glared even more, "She's not pretty… she's beautiful."

Marissa smiled, "Damn straight."


	4. Go to my profile for the links to dress

**A/N: DUDE READ THIS RIGHT NOW. SAMMY WILL HAVE DRESSES IN THIS CHAPTER. GO TO MY PROFILE TO FIND LINKS TO WHAT THE DRESSES LOOK LIKE. PLEASE CUZ MY DESCRIPTION SUCKS. OKAY LOVE YOU :)**

"_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
>Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring<br>Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun  
>Now the jingle hop has begun"<em>

"Oh shit…" Sammy said.

I smirked. "Oh shit, indeed. Dance with me."

She groaned. "Nooooo, I don't wannaaaaaa."

I frowned. "C'mon Sams, its one song. Please? For me?"

She slumped back in the couch. "For you…"

I grabbed her hand and pulled her close to me.

Every Christmas, when Jingle Bell Rock comes on, it's a tradition that me and Sammy dance. She doesn't like dancing at first, but she does warm up to it towards the end of the song.

Sammy drags her feet across the floor. I smirk. "C'monnnnnn Saaaaammmyyy, put some pep in your step."

She rolls her eyes and listens to me. And just when she's starting to get into it…

"SAAAAAAAMMMMYYYYYYY. COME MODEL YOUR DRESSES!"

Marissa… WHY YOU INTERUPT ME?

Sammy groaned. "Marissa, I thought we decided on ONE dress."

"Yeah, but I couldn't decide which one you looked prettier in so I decided to have you model them and have everyone decide which one they like better on you."

"… You're an evil girl, Marissa…" Sammy said slowly.

Marissa smiled. "I know. Casey and Joe can be the judges. You decide who you want to listen to."

Then she dragged Sammy off to her doom. I sank down onto the couch next to Joe who was staring off in a dream-like way. If that pervert was thinking of Sammy in a revealing dress, I will brutally murder him in his sleep.

"WATAGATAPITUSBERRY." Billy said to me out of nowhere.

"What?" I asked.

"WATAGATAPITUSBERRY."

"What?"

"WATAGATAPITUSBERRY."

"BILLY. WHAT. THE. FUCK." I said exasperated.

He shrugged his shoulders. "So. Sammy in a dress. This is gonna be good."

I raised an eyebrow. "Billy… what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, try not to drool."

"Excuse me?" I asked. "You saw Sammy in a dress?"

"Marissa dragged me with her because she wanted an unbiased man's opinion on Sammy in a dress. Which is why you weren't' invited."

"Gee, I feel loved." I said sarcastically.

He held his hands up in defense. "I'm warning you. Don't drool."

I roll my eyes. "I'm pretty sure I've seen Sammy in less."

"Whoaa, bro. Didn't know you were a stalker."

"Shut-" Holy motherfucker…

Sammy… In a dress… Good God…

Her dress was red and strapless. And a little short. Marissa's doing of course. She had red and white striped socks that went up past her knees. And she had a Santa hat on top of her head.

"Hot. Very hot, Sammy." Joe told her. Bastard.

Sammy shrugged and looked at me. "What do you think, Casey?"

I looked into her eyes, filled with concern and interest. "You look beautiful."

Marissa didn't give her a chance to reply. "C'mon Sammy, try on the other one for them."

And she dragged her back into the room.

A smirk tugged on the ends of Joe's mouth.

Don't kill him, Casey…Don't. Kill. Him.

YET.

Marissa emerged from the room. "Sammy's trying on the dress. Ohmygosh, there was this one dress that looked like a Santa costume, but Sammy was like 'You're gonna turn me into Miranda Cosgrove or Mariah Carey! A simple dress or I'll kill you Marissa.'"

A voice called from the room, "I WILL kill you, Marissa! This is the most sluttiest dress I've ever seen!"

Marissa yelled back, "Don't be such a prude and come model for us!"

Sammy walked into the room and… Oh God…

Sammy always looked gorgeous. It's a fact. She even looked gorgeous in the stupidest looking dress ever. It was short. Very short. And I could see Joe's eyes wandering everywhere.

It was low cut and green. Now, don't get me wrong. I love green, but this…

It had some kind of silver tinsel below the chest area and had light bulb decorations at the bottom of the dress with presents at the bottom.

In other words…

"Sammy, no offense, but you look like a slutty Christmas tree."

Sammy gave me a wry smile. "Don't I know it?"

Joe glared at me. "I think you look hot, Sams."

He. Did. NOT. Just call her SAMS. Only _I _can call her that.

I retorted, "Sammy doesn't have to dress up like a total slut to be beautiful. The only reason you like this dress is because it shows more leg and ass and chest, _Joey._"

We were all silent until Sammy spoke. "Sooo… the red dress, then?"

She didn't wait for an answer, she just ran back into the room.

Joe turned to me and asked, "What the hell is your problem? Aren't I allowed to want to see my girlfriend in something like that?"

"Not if you're raping her with your eyes, you asshole." I snarled. Yes. I snarled like a gay vampire. That's how pissed I was.

"Why do _you _care?"

I didn't answer. He suddenly got it and said, "You _prick. Douchebag. You fucking-_"

"Is there a problem, guys?" Sammy asked. Joe glared at me and stood up.

"Excuse me. I have to use the bathroom."

I couldn't resist. "Yeah, because everyone here needs to know that you're going to go take a crap."

He stalked off while Sammy laughed. "Why must you tempt him to rip your throat out?"

I shrugged. She curled up next to me on the sofa in the red dress and socks. "Casey…"

"Yeah?"

"When was the last time we hung out together? Like, just us, I mean."

I had to think about that. "I'm not… really sure. Maybe last New Year's?"

She looked at me in disbelief. "Are- are you sure? That long? It can't be…"

I shrugged. "We've hung out with everyone else, Sammy. It doesn't matter to me as long as I'm with you."

She gaped at me. "No no no. We are gonna spend more together. I miss you, Casey."

She misses me. She misses _me. _I smiled. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to me. She smiled and climbed in my lap.

Nothing except Marissa could ruin this moment. So what do you think happened next?

Marissa popped outta nowhere and held a sprig of mistletoe over me and Sammy. She smirked. "Tra-fucking-dition. If you don't kiss, I'm allowed to play Mistletoe by Justin Bieber."

Fuck.

Everyone was paying attention now.

"Goddammit, if I'm stuck hearing UNDER THE FUCKING MISTLETOE, I'll kill you guys!" Holly said.

Dot said, "Whirling windmills, NO. I refuse to listen to this. Casey, kiss her or I will throw you out the window."

Joe came back to the room and asked, "What's going on?"

Marissa smirked. "Mistletoe. If they don't kiss, they're getting bad luck AND I'm allowed to play JB."

He had this WTF? Look on his face. I loved it. But kiss his girlfriend? That'd be fun… but I can't just kiss Sammy when her boyfriend is standing right there.

I looked down at Sammy. She seemed to be thinking about something. God, I'd love to know what goes on in that little head.

"Sammy I-"

Sammy's lips crashed onto mine…

Wait what?

Sammy kissed me.

Sammy kissed _me._

She sat up straighter in my lap and kissed me hard. I hesitantly put my hand on the back of her head and laced my fingers through her hair. She put her hands on my shoulders and tilted her head.

If she kissed Joe like this, I was gonna murder him and then catch Sammy on the rebound.

I have no pride.

All too soon, an "AHEM." Came from Joe's throat. Sammy slowly tore her lips away from mine. Her cheeks were bright red and now matched her dress.

Joe glared at me and grabbed Sammy by her waist and pulled her off my lap and onto his. Sammy looked uncomfortable in his lap and anxious to get off.

Joe, this is whatcha get when you calls her Sams. That is MY nickname for her. Don't you forget it, either.

Awkward silence… of course, Billy broke it. "LETS DO THE JINGLE BELL ROCK. HE WAS ROCKING IN THE TREETOPS ALL DAY LONG, HUFFIN AND A PUFFIN AND A SINGING HIS SONG, ROCKING ROBIN… Oh shit, wrong song."

That got a laugh from everyone. And then Marissa brought out a radio and a CD.

She had wanted to listen to ONLY Christmas songs today and the radios were playing random shit like Lady Gaga and Bruno Mars.

The only thing is, it took us about ten minutes to figure out how to put the CD in. Stupid radios… why can't they work like iPods?

Of course, first song on the CD was Jingle Bell Rock. Joe still held Sammy captive on his lap, but hell isn't getting in the way of me and Sammy's dance. I strode over to them and bowed. "May I have this dance, m'lady?" Sammy smiled and said, "Of course, dear sir." She uncoiled herself from Joe's arms and grabbed the hand I had extended to her.

So I was dancing with Sammy, Billy was dancing with Marissa, and Danny was dancing with Dot and Holly. After Marissa chose Billy over Danny years ago, Danny realized that his player attitude wasn't getting him anywhere in life. Someone who was so obsessed with him couldn't take it anymore and went after someone else. I think he might actually like Holly… But only time will tell.

"Casey?"

"Yeah, Sams?" HA. Take that, Joe!

"…Should I break up with Joe?"

MOTHER. FUCKER. YES YES YES FUCK YES. BREAK UP WITH THE COCK SUCKING DOUCHEBAG-

"Don't you like Joe?" Fuck my brain.

Sammy shrugged. "Not really. I feel like I'm just leading him on. I don't want to start a life with him or anything. He deserves someone who loves him."

He deserves a slut.

I chuckled. "You're going to break up with him today? On Christmas Eve?"

Sammy winced. "Harsh, right?"

"You shouldn't lead him on longer, Sammy. Then you'll regret it when he wants to take the next step in your relationship and you deny him."

Sammy squinted her eyes at me. "You've been talking to Marissa. I told her I could handle his shit."

I hesitated before answering. "If he… hurts you, Sammy, tell me. Promise me."

"I promise. But I'll have to kick his ass first."

I smirked. "Sure, Sammy. Sure…"

Billy's piercing whine filled the room. "Saaaaaaaaaaammyyyyyyy. It's 11:51. Can we open our presents now? I wanna see if anyone got me the Mario Kart & game for my 3DS…"

Sammy rolled her eyes. "Go ahead, you impatient boy."

"Yaaaaaaaaay! C'mon, Marissa! PRESENTTTSSSSSSSS. LETS OPEN THIS SHIT UP!"

I grabbed Sammy's hand and led her to the tree where everyone was crowding to get to the presents. Sammy smirked. "Billy, you're such a presentwhore."

Billy retorted playfully, "Well, dear Samantha, you're a bookwhore and a music slut."

We all laughed at that.

And it turns out, that somebody DID get Billy that Mario Kart 7 game for the 3DS. Lucky bastard.

Joe stood in the corner of the room, watching all of us. More like glaring. He said that he didn't want anything for Christmas, so that's what he got. Nothing.

I crawled to the back of the tree where I hid Sammy's gift. I didn't want her to see the holes in the box that I made or else she'd might realize what it was. I carefully carried it to where Sammy was sitting on the couch. I placed the side with the holes away from her.

Sammy smiled. "Didn't I tell you not to get me anything?"

"No, technically, you said that you didn't want anything for Christmas. But I wanted to get you this. Open it."

She took the top off and looked inside. And gasped.


	5. And I'm done

Tears were threatening to spill from Sammy's eyes. Did I do something wrong?

"You got me…a kitten?"

"Yeah. I know you still have Dorito and all, but I thought that maybe he'd like a friend to play with. And I dunno… I figured you could use a more lively cat. Not that Dorito isn't lively, he's just a bit older and this one is a girl. She kinda reminded me of you. Stubborn and wild."

Sammy looked up at me. "Casey Acosta… There are no words to describe how amazing you are." She threw her arms around my neck.

And you know what else? Joe can go screw himself.

Hm… I am a very possessive man. And kind of a manwhore. Trying to get Sammy to break up with Joe and all…

_But _Sammy's arms were embracing _me _right now. Not Joe's. So fuck that, yeah I hugged her back.

Then she pulled back and said "Wait here."

She was back in a flash with a box wrapped in Mario wrapping paper. I raised my eyebrows. "Mario?"

She scowled playfully. "I asked Billy to run to Wal-Mart to pick up wrapping paper. That kid is obsessed with Mario, okay?"

Billy said from the sofa, "I wrote a letter to Mario. It went like this. 'Dear Mario, you have such an epic mustache…'"

I tuned him out as I ripped off Mario's head. And inside was a brand new, black iPod Touch.

Sammy looked up at me. "Y'know… cuz Billy was hallucinating and thought that your old one was a Goomba and jumped on it."

Oh yeah.. -.-

I leaned down to kiss Sammy on the cheek. "I love it, Sams. Thank you."

She turned a deep pink. "Are you gonna tell me why you don't like Joe soon?"

Damn. She actually remembered. I frowned and said, "I'd rather not, but I promised. So later…"

She whined, "But I wanna know nowww. Then I can give him a reason why I'm breaking up with him instead of the 'I love someone else' excuse."

My chest tightened. "What?"

She looked at me like _Did I just say that out loud?_

She looked down. "Never mind…"

Damn, I can practically hear my heart deflating.

"Well… I just think that he only thinks of you as a prize, Sammy. Like you're something that you can rub in other people's faces."

She wrinkled her nose. "Who would be jealous of him?"

_Me…_

"Everyone, Sammy. Hell, I'm jealous. Sammy, I don't remember the last time he gave you a compliment about anything other than your looks. Not that you're not beautiful. You are, but if that's why he loves you, then there's something seriously wrong with him."

She looked down at her hands. "Why do I feel like that's not all?"

She asked for it. "Sammy, he got you drunk at the last Christmas party so he could take advantage of you."

"I know."

"And its not right, I- wait what?"

She said slowly, "I know. I'm not stupid, Casey. He gave me a drink and the next thing I know, I'm puking in your toilet." She grimaced. "Thanks for that, by the way."

I blinked at her. "The wheels in my head are slowly stopping. Why are you still with him?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I was dealing with so much at the time. I really didn't have the time to worry about a pervy boyfriend. But that's not really why you hate him."

I sighed. "Do you really want me to say it, Sammy? That I was terribly jealous of that bastard and want you to leave him for me?"

Sammy shoved me. "Goddammit, if you told me that a few years ago, I wouldn't have had to put up with his shit for so long." She stood up and said, "Wait here." And went over to Joe. And he led her into her bedroom. Ohhhhh hellllllllllll noooooo.

I hope he doesn't think that they're getting any privacy cuz I'm going to go listen through the door right now.

The door is pretty solid though. I can only make out a few words.

"Joe… need to talk…"

"We… do…"

Somebody taps me on the shoulder from behind.

Marissa.

She hands me a water glass. What the hell?

She puts her ear on one end of her own cup and puts the other end on the door. Of course. I do the same with mine and I can hear a bit more clearly.

"What the fuck? You're breaking up with me?"

"It's…complicated. I just think that we should go our separate ways."

"You _bitch. _I can't believe this shit. Is this because of Acosta? Because whatever he told you is a lie."

"_Casey _had nothing to do with this. Leave him alone."

"Fuck this!"

And then a loud noise and silence.

I tried opening the door frantically. _Shit. _Locked.

Well, I'll just knock down the door. If that old dude from _Law & Order: Special Victims Unit_ can do it, so can I.

I push Marissa out of the way, who's doing some kind of weird, nervous dance and back up to run into the door.

One: Its not as easy as it looks.

Two: Hurts like a bitch.

That's all I gotta say cuz when I see Joe pinning Sammy to the floor with one hand holding her arms above her head and another hand groping her. I see fucking red. And the freaking cherry on top is that he's shoving his tongue down her throat.

The next few minutes are a bit of a blur. All I remember is beating the crap out of Joe. That I remember and remember it well. Of course, I got hit a few times.

But the black eye, bloody nose, and knee to the groin were my Christmas presents to Joe. Non-refundable of course.

Sammy claimed she was fine. All she cared about was if I was okay. If _I _was okay.

All I got was a black eye. So she kissed my eye and then got a steak for me to put over it. And then Billy snatched up the steak and started to cook it. I really don't know WHY he wanted to eat it after it was on my eye, but he seasoned it well so who cares?

Right now, I was reveling in the moment. Sammy was mine now. She was with me. And not Joe.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
>Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring<br>Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun  
>Now the jingle hop has begun<em>

I looked up at Sammy. "We never got to finish our dance."

She smiled. "Then get up."

I stood and put my arms around her waist. I looked down at her in her little Christmas dress and smiled.

This amazing woman was _finally _with me.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
>Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time<br>Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
>In the frosty air.<em>

_What a bright time, it's the right time  
>To rock the night away<br>Jingle bell time is a swell time  
>To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh<br>Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
>Jingle around the clock<br>Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet  
>That's the jingle bell rock.<em>

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
>Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time<br>Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
>In the frosty air.<em>

_What a bright time, it's the right time  
>To rock the night away<br>Jingle bell time is a swell time  
>To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh<br>Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
>Jingle around the clock<br>Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet  
>That's the jingle bell rock.<em>

**A/N: I feel so freaking accomplished. I'M DONE. And a day before I was supposed to! It was supposed to be longer but this is a Christmas story and it extends into New Years. But if I get enough reviews, I'll make the sequel…**

**Anyway, this is like a Christmas gift to all of you, cuz I love you guys soooooo much :)**

**So Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

**If you don't celebrate Christmas, HAPPY HOLIDAYS**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD. **

**^^^ Best Spanish Christmas song ever.**

**And Jingle Bell Rock :)**

**I was listening to Jingle Bell Rock NON-FUCKING-STOP WHILE WRITING THIS. But I was listening to the one by PureNRG. Love that one. **

**Anyway, I'm rambling. **

**Happy Holidays :) **


End file.
